mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leigh Remedios
| birth_place = Ashford, Kent | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = British | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = Team Quannum | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 16 | mmakowins = 1 | mmasubwins = 12 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 7 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 2 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Leigh "Bulldog" Remedios (born January 13, 1976) born in England is a mixed martial arts fighter. Leigh has previously competed in the featherweight division and was at one time considered #1 in the UK. Leigh retired following his victory at FX3 - Battle of Britain against Sami Berik on October 15, 2005. For a number of years people questioned Leigh about coming back but he always said that his job and family now took priority and that the money wasn't good enough to come back. In 2006 Leigh opened 'VT Jiujitsu' in order to teach his techniques of No-Gi grappling and Wrestling to those within the local area of Chippenham (near Bath). He worked with a number of successful fighters during this time including the highly ranked Mixed Martial Arts Fighter Paul Reed. In 2008 it was announced that Leigh Remedios would take on Danny Batten. After much hype Danny Batten pulled out stating that he had an injury, which was subsequently clarified. Remedios started an infamous "is Danny Batten injured" thread on the cagewarriors forum which was widely regarded as trolling on his part and in somewhat bad taste. Another top 5 opponent 'Robbie Oliver' was quickly announced and Leigh went off to lose a decision to him on the Cage Rage 28 card in September 2008, a fight in which Oliver dominated. A number of people wrote Leigh off at this point , stating that he had been out for too long and wouldn't be able to handle the top guys anymore. Leigh quickly stated that if the money was right he would fight again and continued training and staying in near fight shape. The controversial BFC announced that Leigh Remedios would enter their bantam weight division which shocked a number of people. Leigh dominated a number of opponents at both 70 kg and 65 kg so for him to make 63 kg didn't seem likely. Although The BFC fell Leigh's match went ahead for the House of Pain British Title, he ended up proving a number of critics wrong by dominating and eventually tapping experienced 'Steve McCombe' thrus winning the title. Although no match has yet been announced it is speculated that he will make a defence to his title later this year and following a recent article in The Wiltshire Gazette, stated his intentions to remain fighting: “I’m definitely going to stay at bantamweight and make at least a few defences of my belt, but I’ve fought in the States before and that is where I want to be again.” __TOC__ Mixed martial arts record External links * Category:British mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:People from Huddersfield Category:1976 births